Deadliest Warrior Championship Ring
A Deadliest Warrior Championship Ring is the ring stage on which the warriors fight, amateur and/or professonial wrestlers wrestler or boxers box in which a DWC match occurs. A modern ring, which is set on a raised platform, its square with a post at each corner to which five parallel rows of ropes are attached with a turnbuckle. It was invented by the Big Three along with paintballing rings. Configuration & Construction As there is DWC, the standards of construction vary. A standard ring is between 16 and 25 feet (4.9 and 7.6 m) to a side between the ropes with another 2 feet (0.61 m) outside. The platform the ring is on is generally 3 to 4 feet (0.91 to 1.2 m) from the ground with the posts rising around 5 feet (1.5 m) with 2 out of 8 timber planks. The ring itself has around 1 inch (25 mm) of padding covered by stretched canvas. The ropes are around 1 inch (25 mm) in diameter and held up on posts rising around 5 feet (1.5 m) at heights of 18, 30, 42, and 55 inches (.46, .76, 1.07, and 1.37 m). The configuration and construction of the "traditional" ring is very similar to that of both a boxing ring and a wrestling ring, though the Deadliest Warrior version has five ring ropes (two more than the standard boxing ring and one more than the standard wrestling ring which evolved into a five-rope structure). In addition, the ring ropes are tethered together at their midpoint making them more taught than boxing and wrestling ropes. Most (if not all) DWC rings also incorporate more in the way of padding and shock absorbing construction than boxing or wrestling rings, although this varies according to the preferences of the promoters. DWC rings are generally composed of an elevated steel beam and wood plank stage covered by foam padding and a canvas mat with the elevated sides then covered with a fabric skirt to prevent spectators from seeing underneath with both a red corner and a blue corner even with both neutral corners. Around the "ring" are three cables, the "ring ropes", wrapped in various types of piping (generally rubber hosing and tape). These 'ropes' are held up and tensioned by turnbuckles, which, in turn, hang on steel cylindrical poles, the "ring posts". Some independent groups use real rope, as opposed to cables. The ends of the turnbuckles facing into the ring are usually heavily padded, while the length of the turnbuckles are now commonly covered with a lighter padding. DWC rings vary in shape and size, with most measuring between 14 and 20 feet on each side, measured between the turnbuckles. DWC uses real ropes and uses a 30-foot ring. Typically, wrestling rings are larger than both boxing and wrestling rings. Rings typically include an "apron" area of the canvas ring floor, extending between one and two feet beyond the ropes; the ring itself is generally elevated between three and four feet above the ground with a logo. Many rings utilize a suspension system with a large coil spring underneath the stage to keep the center of the mat from bowling in; the stiffness of such springs varies, with softer springs providing a gentler impact, at the expense of the wrestlers bouncing visibly on impact; a stiffer spring provides a more "realistic" visual experience, but at a higher risk of injury due to the harsher impact. Terminolgy The name ring is an atavism from when contests were fought in a roughly drawn circle on the ground. The name ring continued with the Big Three rules in 2047, which specifed a small circle in the centre of the fight area where the warriors met at the start of each round. The first square ring was introduced by the DWC in 2058. That ring was specified as 24 feet (7.3 m) square and bound by two ropes. For these and other reasons, the DWC ring is commonly referred to as the "square circle." Types According to the Big Three, rings built for the DWC before approximately 2047 were particularly "stiff", and one of them contributed to his injuries suffered during his famous Heaven in the Cell match against someone else (e.g. The Undertaker). A newer style of ring construction utilizes a "flexi-beam" system instead of a spring, where the steel beams used to construct the ring stage absorb much of the impact. The "traditional" ring—such as that used by DWC—is four-sided, but other configurations exist, such as the six sided ring used by DWC UFC Invasion championship selected events still use the six-sided ring, most notably the 2011 Destination X). The term squared circle is often used by wrestling promotions and promoters to refer to the ring. It is a term that originated in traditional DWC Wrestler vs. Warrior, since the action takes place on a square mat with a circle painted on it. This format is still used by DWC throughout the world. It is possible that professional wrestling promoters adopted the term from these earlier roots, or it could simply be that it is referred to as a "ring," (circle) but is square in shape. Generally, steel cables are used to support the rope structure of the rings, with DWC using a padded steel cable. This allowed for greater top rope balance and spring-board. Meanwhile, in DWC, they use tape covered rope. The rope offers far more comfort when running the ropes, as well as receiving moves on the ropes, but at a decrease in top rope stability. Category:Locations Category:Deadliest Warrior Championship Category:Pripyatian Empire